


All of Me

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fairy Bucky Barnes, HYDRA sucks, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic in the Serum, Nymph Clint Barton, Phoenix Pepper Potts, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Shifter Bruce Banner, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Sam Wilson, siren natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve didn't know that the serum had magic and when he wakes in the 21st Century, he finds that his mother was telling the truth when she said that magic existed.  During a photo shoot, Steve meets Bucky, a fairy and protector.  This is their story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art.
> 
> I know there are mistakes in this, but I've been reading it over and over and after awhile, I stopped seeing them.

Sarah Rogers told little Steven that magic was all around them, all the time. Just because he didn’t see it, didn’t mean that it wasn’t there. Steven Rogers thought his Ma was a little stuck in the old ways of Ireland. When Steve was eight, he came down with the flu, it wasn’t anything abnormal, but it was concerning when he didn’t seem to be getting over it. When he did pull through, Sarah told him to go to Mrs. Hennings apartment and tell her thank you. She didn’t explain and he didn’t ask because when his Ma told him to do something, he simply did it. Mrs. Hennings smiled kindly at him and told him he was a good boy.

So, Steve never really believed that magic was real and that there were those that lived amongst humans that weren’t quite the same. That is until he came out of the ice and magic was, indeed, all around, but now, it was out in the open.

The first introduction that Steve has to magical creatures is Natasha Romanov. She’s a siren and can get people to do just about anything with just a sound. There are nights that Steve finds himself in the common room at the Tower and Natasha will sit with him and hum some unknown song. Before long, Steve is sleeping soundly. He knows she’d never use that against him and takes comfort in her unusual songs. 

The next introduction is Ms. Virginia Potts, but please call her Pepper. It turns out, she’s a Phoenix. Tony loves telling the story of Killian using Extremis on Pepper, not realizing she was a Phoenix. Not only did her natural biology burn off the drug, Tony got to see Pepper rejuvenate for the first time. Steve is dumbfounded by all that he sees in this new century, but also finds it incredibly fascinating. It’s not that he ever had a problem with what his Ma told him about magic, he just didn’t think it was real.

Which is all fine and good until Pepper comes to him with a PR idea. Magic Today magazine is doing articles and photo shoots of famous magical beings and they want Steve and the rest of the Avengers, each with their special abilities, on the cover. In one way or another, each member of the team carries magic. 

Everyone except Steve.

“Pepper, I’m not magical. Why would they want me?” Just as she’s about to answer, Natasha comes out of the kitchen with tea for the other woman.

“You really don’t think the only thing that went into that serum was science, do you, Rogers?” Steve looks over stunned. Natasha stops in her tracks, looking first at Pepper, then back at Steve. “You really didn’t know?” He shakes his head. 

Pepper looks just as shocked. “Seriously?”

Steve thinks back over everything that’s happened to him and again shakes his head. “Are you saying that Dr. Erskine’s serum contained magic?”

Tony jumps into the conversation, having been in the kitchen getting more coffee. “Rogers, everyone knows that it contained some kind of magic. Okay, not everyone, just us really, and only after I read through Howard’s journals.” There were things that Howard never told anyone after Dr. Erskine died. 

Steve’s whole life stops making sense in that moment. He didn’t let them just experiment on him with science, but with something he’s never believed in. Now, all these years later, his mother had always been telling the truth and Steve is even part of that. Pepper puts a hand on his arm, drawing his eyes to hers. “Steve, the serum wouldn’t have worked if you didn’t already have magic of some kind in you. Could be from your own family line or from coming in contact with it repeatedly as a child.”

Steve throws himself into a chair by the window and lets his mind wander back to when he was a boy. The one name that keeps coming to mind is Mrs. Hennings. Every time Steve got over some  near-death illness, his mother always sent him to thank her. Looking up at Pepper, she knows that he knows where this inherent magic came from. “Mrs. Hennings.”

Pepper nods. “Then I’m going to give them a yes for you as well as the rest of us.” Steve had totally forgotten about the photo shoot with this new knowledge. This is going to take a few days to process and he’s going to look into the Hennings family and see if any of them are still around.

That’s how Steve finds himself in a makeup chair with a young woman looking over his skin. “I mean no offense to you, Captain Rogers, but is it the serum that makes your skin so perfect.” She looks into the mirror meeting his eyes.

Steve blushes like always when someone pays him a compliment. “Please call me Steve, and I honestly don’t know what all the serum does.” She smiles kindly at him. 

“Well, there isn’t much I can do except make sure you don’t look shiny, so I’m going to turn you over to Elliot. He’s the hair guy.” She waves over at someone and then looks back at Steve. “And between you and me, I like the beard, you should think about keeping it.” He didn’t mean to grow the beard, but he and Natasha were on an undercover mission and he grew it to hide his identity. When he got back, he didn’t bother shaving because he likes the way it looks.

Steve blushes again and is then greeted by Elliot, who adds product to Steve’s hair and starts styling it. He’s one of those people that talks while he’s working and never really requires an answer. He tells Steve how long he’s been working in the industry, some of the famous people he’s worked on, how he came to work at Magic Today. Then he does fanboy a little. “I mean, it’s like all us normal folks just assumed that some of the Avengers were magic, but when Black Widow walked in, I nearly squealed.”

Steve chuckles and looks up to see Natasha coming towards them. She’s already had her makeup and hair done and, as always, looks like a million dollars. “Rogers, are you almost ready. They want to do the group shots first, then we’ll each do our individual shoots.”

Elliot nods at him and Steve follows Natasha into another part of the warehouse. As he’s passing the wardrobe stations, a privacy curtain opens and Steve freezes. Everything around Steve freezes. And he’s pretty sure his heart and time in general stops. Natasha is still walking and talking when she stops and turns to see Steve frozen. Coming back over, she follows his line of sight. 

The ‘man’ looks over, realizing that he’s being watched and smiles shyly at Steve. He’s beautiful in a way that only magical creatures can be. He’s in nothing, but green briefs. Across his chest and down his temples it looks like he’s been dusted with some kind of green sparkling powder. His long, dark hair is pulled up, with tendrils framing his face. And what a face it is. His eyes are nearly clear because of how pale blue they are and his body is incredible. Miles of skin on display and a sword strapped to his side and a thigh holster with a dagger. Words from Steve’s childhood ring in his mind and come out of his mouth. “ní raibh a  leithéid de sholas  ann riamh .”

The man glows for a split second and he looks up and around. “We’ll that’s new.” Looking over, he sees Natasha. “Tasha?”

She grins and jogs over to him and letting the man sweep her into his arms. Steve finds that this makes him burn with jealousy, but tries to shake that off because he has no claim on this creature. “Bucky, you should meet Steve.” She pulls him towards the super soldier, who looks like he’s ready to run.

“I think your friend might have a little bit of an issue with the likes of me. He’s a human from before.” Natasha rolls her eyes and drags him along.

“Steve Rogers, this is Bucky. He’s a guardian and don’t let his pretty face fool you, the sword and dagger are real and he knows how to use them.” Bucky barks out a laugh and offers his hand to Steve.

Steve has no idea what Natasha just said because there’s a buzzing in his ears. He heard the man’s name and his ability to focus on Nat’s words ended there. Steve takes the man’s hand and something else strange happens. There’s a faint glow from Bucky’s back and six delicate wings, in the same green as the sparkling powder, spring into existence. “What the hell is with me today? First, I’m glowing for no reason and now this!” Looking up at Steve, they both miss the smirk that Nat is giving them. “Hi Steve, it’s nice to meet you. I usually don’t spring body parts at random times.”

“It’s okay, I think they’re beautiful.” Bucky seems surprised, Natasha can’s help the chuckle and Steve would like to sink through the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m probably being really rude.” 

“No, not rude at all, but a little surprising considering during your time we weren’t out like we are now.” Bucky watches Steve’s face and sees the blush.

Looking down at their still joined hands, Steve releases him and proceeds to have no control over his words. “I found out recently that I came into contact with magic so much as a kid that it’s the only way the serum worked on me. And then found out that the serum had magic in it too. It was all very surprising.” He clamps his mouth shut and turns red again. Natasha just chuckles and shakes her head.

Before she can embarrass Steve, Bucky jumps in. “So, you don’t have an issue with magical folks, I’m guessing.”

“Uh...no, that would be really inconvenient considering who I work with.” Bucky laughs and Steve watches his face transform again into something soft and pleased. It’s then that Steve realizes that what he thought was sparkling powder dusted onto Bucky’s skin, is actually Bucky’s skin. He’s mesmerized by how incredibly beautiful this man is.

“Okay you two, we have a shoot to do and I’m betting you do too.” She looks at Bucky and he looks over at the photographer waiting impatiently for him.

“Yeah, I better get over there before Ian has a meltdown.” He turns to leave and Steve’s eyes can’t help but slide south to look at how Bucky fills out the green briefs in back. Almost like the man knows, he flutters his wings and looks back over his shoulder.

Nat grabs Steve’s arm and drags him away. “Come on Romeo, save some of that lustful gaze for the camera.”

Steve sputters at that, but can’t deny he really likes everything about the beautiful being that is walking in the other direction. Steve stumbles because he’s still looking over his shoulder trying to get another look at Bucky. He has no idea what a guardian is, but Steve’s first instinct about Bucky being a fairy or a nymph were right on target. 

The group shots are done and the photographer has finished with Natasha and Clint. When he turns to Steve the guy looks over the super soldier and grins. “Captain Rogers, how to you feel about being shirtless for some of these?” Steve shrugs and pulls his shirt over his head. It was just a gray workout shirt anyway, so it isn’t like it was hiding anything and Steve’s very used to people ogling him. He doesn’t necessarily like it, but it’s part and parcel with being Captain America. As long as the guy doesn’t ask him to remove his tac pants, Steve can give a little in the shirt department. Elliot comes over, fixing his hair and the photographer looks at Steve appraisingly. “Okay then, let’s get you by the dark backdrop.”

Steve makes his way over and the guy starts giving instructions and clicking, but the frown on his face tells Steve that he’s not getting what he wants. “What am I doing wrong?”

The photographer seems taken aback by Steve’s question. “It’s not that you’re doing anything wrong exactly, but I really want to show that there’s a man behind the shield.” Steve shakes his head, letting the guy know that he doesn’t understand. Coming over, he puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Listen, you save the world, it seems to be in your job description, but I think there’s more to you than that.” Steve’s surprised by his candor. “I want to show that in these photos. You know, after people are finished looking at your chest, I want them to look at your face and say, ‘that’s Steve Rogers’.” Steve doesn’t know how to do that for the guy because no one treats him like Steve Rogers, except his team. 

Something green catches Steve from the corner of his eye and looking over, he sees Bucky standing with Nat, watching him. The fairy/nymph is so pretty and Steve kind of melts a little. “Bucky.” He whispers the name and the photographer looks over. The super soldier can’t put into words why this creature has garnered his attention, but he also isn’t sure he cares. Steve could sit and watch the fairy/nymph all day, every day, for the rest of his life.

Looking back up at Steve’s face, the photographer smiles because that’s the look he wanted. Backing away, he starts to click, occasionally asking Steve to turn this way or that, depending on the light, but Steve never takes his eyes from Bucky. It’s obvious that Bucky knows he’s the narrow focus of Steve’s attention because he’s blushing. “That’s what I’m talking about.” Steve doesn’t even hear the photographer because his brain is full of that buzzing again. The photographer gets what he wants and then has an idea. Turning, he motions for Bucky to come over. “Bucky, get in there with Cap.”

The fairy/nymph seems shocked, but not opposed to the idea and steps over to Steve. “This okay with you, Steve?”

Staring into Bucky’s eyes, Steve smiles. “Yes, very much okay.” They just move around each other like two people that have danced together for years, and the photographer keeps clicking. Steve never takes his eyes from the beautiful face of this man and the attention seems to make Bucky shy. He keeps his eyes down, but in one shot, one that the photographer doesn’t think he should use in any magazine layout because of how intimate it feels, Steve cups Bucky’s chin and raises those crystal blue eyes to his own. “Is it rude for me to ask what you are?”

Bucky chuckles, looking into Steve’s eyes with mirth. “No, it isn’t. I’m a fairy, but I figured the wings would give me away.”

As he says it, the wings pull forward, barely touching Steve’s biceps. “I didn’t want to assume anything, but was also afraid it would be out of place to ask.” The wings start to caress Steve’s arms and it’s like being touched by the gossamer wings of a butterfly and sends a shiver down Steve’s spine.

“Steve, can you put your arms around Bucky’s waist and B, can you lay your head on Steve’s shoulder.” They do as they’re asked, not thinking about how strange the request is. Steve’s eyes slip closed and he feels so much, more than any other time he’s felt drawn to someone. He doesn’t know how blissed out he looks and he doesn’t see that Bucky’s eyes slip closed too as he relaxes into the embrace. Being so close, Bucky’s wings slip further around Steve and cling to him.

Leaving the shoot is harder than it should be because Steve doesn’t want to let Bucky go, but the alarm on the team’s phones sound with an emergency. Running from the building, a jet is there to pick them up. JARVIS always thinks of everything and taking care of those in his charge is always priority one. “What have we got, J?” Tony takes the pilot seat as the attack in Albany is brought up on screen.

They land in Albany and Steve barks orders that no one even thinks to question. He’s proven himself over and over to be a good leader with his mind always on getting his team out unharmed. As they take on the rampaging robots that seem hell bent on destroying everything in their path, Steve sends Tony to try and figure out where they are coming from or, at the very least, who’s giving them orders.

As Steve rounds a corner, one of the damn things hits him with an energy blast of some kind. Steve’s upper thigh burns, but he tries to keep moving. He isn’t, in any way, expecting for Bucky to end up standing next to him, in full armor and sword drawn. “Bucky?” The fairy’s wings seem to come through the back of the armor like magic and when he turns to protect Steve, they flare out and turn a darker shade of green.

The fairy looks around, determined, having oriented himself enough to use his sword to take the head off of the robot that shot Steve. “How the hell did I end up here?” He turns to Steve and sees the burn. “Shit! Steve!” Pulling Steve’s arm around his shoulder, Bucky takes part of his weight and keeps plowing down the coming robots. Steve watches Bucky fight and is entranced by how graceful his moves are.

“I’m fine, Buck.” The fairy looks at him, unconvinced. Steve tries to put all of his weight on the leg and nearly goes down. 

“You aren’t fine, you idiot!” Bucky keeps Steve securely at his side and the two fight together like they’d been doing it for decades. When Tony finally gets the man in charge of this carnage contained, the robots drop to the ground. Bucky sits Steve on a street curb and puts a hand over the burn. 

Steve’s healing has already started, but Bucky helps it along. As his hand glows, the wings that were flat to his back, fan out and flutter. “Thank you.” Bucky looks up, smiling. “I don’t understand why you’re here though.”

“I don’t either. One minute I was standing guard and the next I was standing next to you. Care to explain how you called me to you?” He looks up and realizes that Steve has no idea how it happened. Instead of using his power to return to New York, Bucky rides back with the team and keeps a close eye on Steve. Back in the city, he says his goodbyes and leaps from the landing pad on the top of the Tower into the air. Steve sees him give one last look before disappearing. The wings carry him away and Steve feels the emptiness in his bones.

They debrief and Natasha follows Steve back to his floor. “Nat?” She hums in response. “What is a guardian?”

She fixes them both a cup of coffee and Steve sits and lets her gather her thoughts. “When the magical community decided that we were tired of hiding and revealed ourselves to the humans, we made a pact.” She sits across from him and slides the coffee mug to him. Steve ignores it, wanting to understand. “To prove that we didn’t want to overthrow mankind, we agreed to help protect humanity. I mean, truthfully, we had been for centuries, they just didn’t know it. Anyway, Bucky took up post here in New York and uses his magic to feel any dangers that might come this way. Not minor things like muggings and stuff, but the big stuff. He’s how we knew that Loki was coming.”

Steve looks up stunned. “He’s the one that set the alarm off?” When the portal opened in the sky above the city, the Avengers had been prepared for it because someone had set off an alarm with JARVIS.

Nat nods. “Yeah, that was him.” She sips her coffee and watches Steve over the rim. “You seem pretty taken with him.”

Steve blushes, but knows there’s no point in denying it. “I’ve never seen anything like him.”

The next time it happens, Steve and Clint are pinned down by enemy fire and suddenly Bucky is there, using his daggers to take out the snipers. Steve stands, throwing his shield to knock out three other men coming at Bucky. The beautiful fairy turns, smiling at Steve. “I guess this is just a thing we’re doing now? You’re in trouble and somehow call me to help.”

Steve looks about as confused as the last time. “Bucky, I really don’t understand why this keeps happening.” The other man flutters his wings while smiling brightly at Steve and the super soldier is sure the serum is finally failing because his heart stutters in his chest.

“If it keeps you safe, I don’t mind.” The wink he gives Steve is rakish and it’s just this side of making Steve pass out.

The next time it happens, Steve hasn’t seen Bucky in weeks, but just as Steve gets into a serious situation, Bucky shows up, sword drawn and grinning. “I felt it coming this time.” Steve smashes the shield into the face of the guy that shot him and stumbles backwards. Bucky runs to him. “How far away is your team?”

Steve sucks in a breath between his teeth and shakes his head. “Alone on this one. Was supposed to be in and out.”

Bucky looks panicked and stands to put his body between Steve and the coming soldiers. Raising the sword, his wings burst from his back in a bright light and the sword starts to glow. “Cover your eyes, Steve.”

Steve does as he’s told and through his eyelids, he can see a bright blinding light, then darkness. Bucky’s back next to him. Looking up, the wings that are normally iridescent green are glowing gold. “What was that?”

“That was me getting pissed off. What the fuck do you think you’re doing coming on a mission like this alone? Tell me smart guy!” Steve tries to move and winces. “Fuck! I forgot about that.” They make it back to the jet and Bucky patches him up as well as he can. “I’m sorry I can’t heal you this time. I used a lot of my juice wiping out those idiots back there.” 

He starts flipping switches and the jet takes off. “It’s okay. I can make it back okay.”

JARVIS takes over flying the jet and Bucky asks him to connect them to the Tower. He talks to Tower medical for several minutes when someone breaks into the conversation and demands to know who the hell Bucky is and what he’s doing on the jet during a covert op. Steve tries to sit up, but he feels the bandage pull on the wound. Bucky’s wings start to twitch and Steve wonders what that means. Then, he finds out. “You listen here you piece of crap that probably gave the order for my mate to go on this mission alone, but if I hadn’t shown up, he might have died and you wouldn’t have even given a shit, so do us all a favor and shut the hell up while I talk to the nice doctor!”

Steve knows the voice and Fury is not going to take this well, but he’s more focused on the ‘mate’ part of that little rant. Looking up, from his position, Steve can see the wings twitching harder and realizes just how pissed off Bucky truly is. “Buck?”

The man turns, seeing Steve trying to move again, he rushes over. “Would you please, for once, listen to someone other than that asshole that I was just talking to? Lay down and stay down.”

As Bucky tries to walk away, Steve grabs his hand. “What did you mean ‘my mate’?”

Bucky’s face goes white and he tries to turn again, but Steve doesn’t let him go. Without turning around to meet Steve’s eyes, he lets the super soldier hang onto him. “I figured it out after that last time. The day we met, you said something in your mother’s language and it  kinda ...it opened a bond between us. Then when we touched, my wings came out. You remember that, Steve?”

“Yeah Buck, I remember.” He pulls on Bucky’s hand trying to get the man to turn. “Why won’t you look at me? Do you not want this?”

Then he does turn, sitting on the edge of the bed. “ Of course, I want this, but you...I mean you’re...”

“You don’t think I want it.” Bucky nods and Steve chuckles, then sucks in a breath because it hurts. “Bucky, I saw you that day and I’m pretty sure whatever happened between us my Ma would call ‘ bhanna ’.”

Sitting on the edge of the bunk, Bucky smiles warmly down at his intended. “You really think so?” Steve nods and draws Bucky down only to kiss his forehead. “You’re a romantic aren’t you, Rogers?”

“I hope you can indulge me a little with that.” When they arrive at the Tower, Bucky doesn’t leave Steve’s side and, for his part, Steve won’t release Bucky’s hand. Natasha just smirks at them and heads Fury off before he can try to take on a magical being with an even more magical bond.

Bucky stands in the observation lounge watching Steve during his surgery. He doesn’t take his eyes from the way the doctor’s hands move. When the door opens, Natasha comes in with a tall man with an eye patch. Something about the man sets Bucky on edge. He looks back at the operation, but knows the man is looking over his armor. If he’s got any magical knowledge, he’ll know what Bucky’s armor signifies and Bucky really doesn’t want to deal with that right now.

“So, you’re the man that thought it was a good idea to challenge the Director of SHIELD?” And the voice is all Bucky needs to hear and he turns, wings practically vibrating with anger. Natasha steps between them and Bucky glares at her. There’s a hierarchy in the magical community and even though Natasha Romanov doesn’t cower to anyone, she does know what his position and power can do to her. She looks down at the floor, the man with the eye patch watches the silent exchange. 

Stepping forward, Bucky sizes up the man and knows that he’s not magical, he’s human, but with an air of arrogance that sets the fairy’s teeth on edge. “So, you’re the man that sent my Steve into a situation that almost got him killed?” Natasha starts to speak, but Bucky waves her off. “The next time you even think of sending him out there alone, you’ll have to deal with me and I think you know exactly what that means, Director.”

Fury doesn’t flinch. “And just what exactly do you mean by that, Guardian?”

Bucky steps forward, coming within inches of the other man’s personal space. “You’ve made your feelings about the magical community very clear. You want us under the thumb of SHIELD, but you do anything to purposely put Steve’s life in danger again and I’ll pull the help we provide to you.”

“I’m not really sure you have that kind of power.” Natasha flinches at that and Fury sees it out of the corner of his eye. “You have something to say, Romanov?”

She lifts her chin in defiance and that does make Fury subtly start. “Sir, you know I have the upmost respect for you and the organization I work for, but even I can’t contradict Bucky if he chooses to pull support.” She smirks, but Bucky can see that it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Director Fury, I did express my concern about sending Captain Rogers in alone, I even offered to accompany him on this mission.”

Looking back at Bucky, Fury pulls himself up to his full height. “What do you want?”

Bucky’s wings start to glow gold again and Natasha steps away. Fury doesn’t miss the action and takes a step back. “I want to know that you are going to do everything in your power to make sure that my mate is safe. He’s a selfless idiot most of the time, but if it’s within your power you will make sure he has back-up.” Fury nods and leaves the observation lounge.

“Would you really pull our support for one man?” Bucky turns back to the operating room and Natasha comes to stand next to him.

“For him, I’d ruin the world.”

Bucky lives in a renovated pre-war building. The entirety of the top floor is his and the roof is nothing but garden. It was his mother’s idea when he made the decision to move into the city. The Barnes Clan, which used to consist of only North America, usually lives in smaller rural areas to be closer to nature, but when Bucky took over as leader of the Clan it made more sense to be somewhere more metropolitan. Winifred organized the renovations and helped grow the garden to give Bucky a piece of home. He loves his garden, but also appreciates the tech that’s been upgraded over the decades. It makes keeping the Barnes Clan in touch easier considering how spread out they are all over the world now.

Steve fits into Bucky’s apartment and life like he’s always been there. Today, he’s sitting in the garden with a blanket over his legs, because Bucky insisted, and reading about the Barnes Clan from a tablet that reminds him of something that Tony gave him. Bucky went in to take a call, but promised to be back out as soon as possible. Steve has a lot to learn about this man that stood up to Fury and from everything that he’s reading, he has a lot to learn about how clans work. 

When Bucky does come back out, Steve looks up in awe of his mate. “Buck, are you royalty?”

Bucky barks a laugh and sits down on the lounge chair where he put Steve before going in. “Not exactly, love. It’s more like...huh...okay so it’s a little like being royal, I guess.” He says the last part unsure and Steve just keeps looking at him. “But we don’t really think about it that way. The idea of royalty is more of a human concept.”

Steve leans his head back on the lounge and sighs. “Well, if everything I’ve learned about myself in the last few months is anything to go by, I need to start learning these concepts.”

Reaching out, Bucky moves the tablet and lays down in the lounge with Steve. The super soldier wraps an arm around him and pulls him as close as possible. “Steve, the only way you could have bonded to me the day we met is if you are magic. It’s just the way of things in this world.” He looks up, meeting the blonde’s eyes. “Are you upset about it?”

“No, it brought me to you. It just would have been nice to know before.” Leaning up, Bucky kisses him. “Now, explain how all of this works in terms I can understand.”

Bucky chuckles. “Clans have leaders, usually from a family line that’s been in charge for a long time. The position can be passed from member to member or there can be a challenge. When my father stepped down, the Barnes Clan was just what’s here in the United States, but because I was new to the position, other clans challenged me.” There’s a small shrug from the fairy. “I won.”

“Bucky!” Steve sits them up, looking at his mate. “You were challenged 15 times and won every time! Your clan spans the world now because you’re a badass warrior!” Steve hadn’t realized what the challenges were when he read about them on the tablet, but now he’s even more impressed with his mate.

There’s another shrug like it’s really not a big deal, but to Steve it’s huge. “Yeah, it is what it is.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “If I read this correctly, your power comes from the family, the clans, so that’s why Fury backed down with you?”

Nodding, Bucky pushes Steve back down and lays against this chest. “Yeah, he recognized the armor too.”

“I don’t understand.” Bucky kisses Steve chest, getting a hum of contentment from the Avenger.

“Each piece of my armor is from the different clans that I lead now. The only thing I carry that’s original to my clan is the sword. Fury didn’t know for sure until he saw me that day when you were in surgery.” Steve’s hand starts moving up and down Bucky’s arm.

“So, until that day he didn’t realize that if you pulled your support, it meant more than just here in New York.” Bucky hums and snuggles in closer. “You are amazing.”

“Well, when you’re completely healed, I’ll show you just how amazing.” That causes Steve to snort with laughter.

Steve has to think through everything he’s hearing and take in the gravity of being mated to someone like Bucky. He’s only been released from the hospital for three days when Bucky has to go out. When Steve asks about picking up dinner, Bucky grins and tells him that he’s going to be going to Italy. It’s a quick reminder to Steve that Bucky travels differently than he does. But he does tell Steve that he’ll bring home something good for dinner. Steve just laughs causing his Bucky to smile lovingly at the super soldier.

Healing from the surgery and the gunshot wounds is faster than normal, but Steve’s still sore from all of it and promises to take it easy. He isn’t expecting the front door of the apartment to fly open during the afternoon and a woman with regal baring and brunette hair to come barreling in. “Bucky! You get yourself mated and don’t even tell your mother! I had to hear it from Sam!”

She freezes when she sees Steve sitting in an arm chair, book in hand and coffee on the side table. He looks up, deer in headlights, blushing. “Uh...hi...” He holds up the cup. “Coffee?”

She puts her hands on her hips, like any mother. “Well, where is my son?” Steve starts to talk, but stops when she interrupts. Coming over, she offers her hand, but Steve can tell it’s not something she’s accustomed to doing. It’s not the normal greeting for fairies.

Steve stands, going to her, carefully grasping each side of her head and resting his forehead to hers. “Welcome to our home. I’m Steve.”

He feels every muscle in her body relax. She returns the gesture. “Blessings on your home and life together.”

When Steve pulls back, the woman has tears in her eyes. “Bucky’s not here. He had to go to Italy earlier.”

She wipes her eyes and smiles at him. “I’m Winifred, but you’ll call me Winnie or Mom, either one works.” She goes to sit on the sofa and looks critically at him. “I’ll take that coffee now and then we can talk.”

There’s silence while the two looks each other over, but Steve finally breaks the tension. “Who’s Sam?”

Winnie smiles. “Sam is Bucky’s best friends since they were kids. If you haven’t met him, you will soon. Those two have been joined at the hip since they could walk.”

“I look forward to it.” He’s never had to win over a parent before, so all of this is new territory for Steve.

“Steve, I need you to tell me how all of this happened. I’m not trying to be pushy, but your human and this isn’t something that our family line has ever encountered.” Steve’s hurt by that because what he’s hearing is, he’s not good enough for her son. 

“Oh well, it’s my fault.” He relays what happened the day they met and the subsequent times that Bucky showed up in battle. He tells her about the magic in the serum and what was in him before the serum. The whole time he’s talking, he stares at the floor and waits for her to tell him to leave.

“Steve!” The blonde’s head jerks up and Bucky’s standing in the middle of the living room, sword drawn. He looks over at his mother,  re-sheathing the weapon. “Mom, what did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything? We were just talking.” She looks over at Steve for confirmation, but he just can’t look at her. 

“You did do something because, in the middle of a meeting, I feel my mate go from content to hopeless! Now what is happening?” Bucky comes over, kneeling in front of Steve.

Winnie starts to speak, but Steve jumps in. “I’m not good enough for you and your mom just made me realize that.” Tears fill Bucky’s eyes and he turns to his mother, who looks devastated by what she’s hearing. “It’s not her fault, Buck. It’s because I’m not a fairy like you and like everyone in your family.”

Bucky stands, blocking his mother from looking at Steve. “For the sake of everyone in this room, Mother, I hope you didn’t actually say that!”

“NO! I wouldn’t say something like that.” She comes over, but Bucky doesn’t budge from his position of protecting Steve.

“Good, but something you said made him feel this way.” Turning he kneels back down. “Steve, love, it wouldn’t matter if everyone in my clan disapproved of this, you are my mate, my love, my everything and I’d step down from my position before letting you go.” He reaches up, running fingers through Steve’s hair and getting a hum and the feeling of contentment returns. 

“You can’t step down. I wouldn’t let you.” Bucky smiles and Steve gives him one that’s blinding. “You’re my everything too.”

Winifred’s hands go up in the air. “Okay, as the mother here, I need to fix my mistake.” She heads into the kitchen and starts banging around.

Bucky leans into Steve’s space, resting his forehead against the blonde’s. “I hope you didn’t have your heart set on Italian because she’s going to cook until you feel better.” Steve gives a watery chuckle.

“You need to get back to your meeting. I’ll be fine.” Bucky leans in, kissing Steve, then stands and heads into the kitchen. Steve purposely doesn’t listen into what he says. It’s between mother and son.

Then he hears Winifred. “By the time I’m done with that boy, he’ll think he was born into this family.” Steve can’t help the laugh that comes out at that.

It’s day five of Steve being home and in that  time he’s heard from Winnie every day. They make plans to have a dinner to introduce Steve to the immediate family, including Sam. “Buck, why haven’t you introduced me to Sam?”

Bucky rolls over on the sofa where they’ve been cuddling for most of the morning. Music plays softly in the background and Steve is just holding him. Now, nose to nose, Bucky looks embarrassed. “Mainly because Sam is an asshole and I didn’t want him scaring you away.”

Steve snorts. “But aren’t all best  friends assholes?”

“I suppose they are, but you’ll meet him next week at the dinner. Just remember, I can’t be held responsible for anything he says or does.” Steve can tell by the twinkle in Bucky’s eyes that he’s not really worried. It makes Steve feel like he’s going to like Sam.

The knock on the door is startling and Steve starts to sit up, but Bucky pushes him back down. “I’m healed now, you know.”

Bucky sniggers on the way to the door. “Yeah, but if I accept that, then you go back to work and I’m not ready for that yet.” Swinging the door open, Bucky is accosted by a feeling of dread and unease. The man standing there is in tactical gear, but it’s the look in his eyes, like he’s sizing Bucky up to take him down that really gives the fairy pause. To make a point, Bucky unleashes his wings and lets them glow ever so slightly.

The guy takes a step back and Bucky doesn’t feel bad about that, at all. “I’m here to see Cap. He’s needed back at headquarters.”

“And you are?” Bucky quirks an eyebrow, unimpressed with this guy’s attitude. Reaching out, he can feel that something isn’t right, something is dangerous here.  He weaves his magic out to find the threat. There’s a van downstairs with at least six more men. 

“I’m Strikes Commander Rumlow.” Bucky nods and he feels Steve starting to get up from the sofa when he hears that. He pushes as much weariness through their bond as he can and hopes that Steve gets the message. He also uses his magic to reach out to Sam. From years of being best friends, he knows that he can set the alarm he wants.

Steve comes to the door, but is holding his stomach like he’s still weak. “Rumlow, what’s all this?”

The Strike commander sees Steve in a weakened state. “Sorry Cap, Fury wants to debrief.”

Bucky steps in front of Steve. “Steve will debrief when he’s completely healed and not a minute before. Tell Fury that if he has a problem with that, I’ll be happy to explain it to him.” He slams the door in  Rumlow’s face and turns to Steve.

The balcony doors burst open and a man comes in with wings spread wide. “What’s the emergency?”

Bucky goes to the man, pulling Steve with him. “I need you to follow the van that’s downstairs. They tried to take Steve and something isn’t right. Something is very not right.” The winged man nods and leaves through the same door.

Steve turns Bucky. “Buck, what’s going on?”

Bucky reaches up, cupping Steve’s face, resting his forehead to his mates. “Steve, that man did not want to take you to headquarters and until we find out what that’s about, you aren’t going anywhere.” 

Steve trusts Bucky completely and nods. Going to his phone, he calls Fury. The conversation starts out tense and only gets more so as it goes on. Once he’s off the phone, he stares down at the device, crushing it in his hand. Turning back to Bucky, who’s taken up pacing, he sighs. “Fury didn’t send them. He has no idea what they were doing here.”

Bucky raises his arms and starts to glow. He motions for Steve to come to him. Stepping into his mate’s space, an arm slides around his waist and a feeling of moving fills Steve, almost making him sick. When the glowing stops, they’re standing in the garden of a small cottage. The door opens and Winnie comes out. “Bucky?”

He turns to his mom, still holding Steve close. “Someone is after Steve and until we find out who, we need to be somewhere safe.”

Bucky leaves Steve with Winnie with a promise that he’ll only be gone for a few minutes. When he returns, he has his sword and Steve’s shield. “Son, if someone is after him, we’ll protect him with our lives, you know that.”

Bucky looks over at the super soldier. “I don’t know how well you know that guy, but he’s not a friend.”

Steve looks determined, like he does in battle. “He never was a friend.”

Sam arrives at the cottage not long after and Winnie brings up a holoscreen. Sam links his magic to the screen and they watch as the van bypasses SHIELD headquarters and continues on to an underground facility below an abandoned bank. “They didn’t come back out and I did a scan on the building and something about this place is not right.”

Bucky stares at the ceiling for a few seconds and looks over at his friend and mate, who are watching each other closely. “Sam, don’t try to intimidate Steve, he doesn’t cower to anyone.”

Sam narrows his eyes, then grins at Steve. “I’ve heard about you for months, it’s good to meet you.”

They shake and Bucky lets himself feel good about that for just a minute, then he gets back on track. “I’m going to see Fury and pull Natasha in on this. We need to know what we’re dealing with and who these guys actually work for.”

Steve starts to speak up, but Winnie’s hand on his arm stops him. “I know you can take care of yourself and I know you want to go with Bucky, but if they know you’re in the city, that will make my son a target too.”

The super soldier deflates at that. “Yeah, okay, but will you please be careful?”

Bucky pulls him outside into the garden, caressing Steve’s face and leaning in for a kiss. “When we get this all figured out, you and I are going to have a bonding and marriage ceremony. We’re going to have both so this is recognized everywhere. I’m not going to let anything happen to me or you.” Steve closes his eyes and just lets himself feel. “You’ll protect my Mom if anyone shows up here?”

“Of course. Nothing will hurt her as long as I’m here.” Bucky nods, giving Steve one more kiss and they head back into the house.

“Sam, you’re staying here to give Steve back-up if he needs it. I’ll contact Natasha when I get there.” He looks over at Steve again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” In the blink of an eye, he’s wearing all of his armor and sheathing his sword. Then, in another blink, he’s gone.

Natasha is waiting when he arrives at SHIELD and takes him up to Fury’s office. The man stands when Bucky enters fully armed. “Who was this team?”

Bucky appreciates that Fury doesn’t waste any time. “The one that I spoke to is  Rumlow .” Fury and Natasha share a look. “You need to tell me what you two know.”

Natasha brings up a picture of seven men,  Rumlow front and center. “This is Alpha Strike Team,  Rumlow is their commanding officer.” Bucky nods. “They were hand-picked by Secretary Pierce to lead all missions that aren’t Avengers’ level. They’ve even been on a few with us. Steve’s worked with them a few times outside the team. There’s always been something that I couldn’t put my finger on, but something that didn’t feel right. Then, today, they just disappeared. This morning  Rumlow got a call, scrambled so we couldn’t trace it and the team went dark.”

“Yeah, because they were coming for Steve.” Bucky looks over at Fury.

“We think that there’s something going on within SHIELD that isn’t kosher.” Bucky gives his full attention to Fury. “Let’s take a walk.” They leave his office and go to the end of the hall. Natasha takes up position at the elevator doors, they step inside and Fury gives an order.

‘Barnes Clan  Emissary not authorized.’

“Authorization, Fury, Nicolas J.” There’s a beep and the elevator starts to move. Bucky raises an eyebrow and Fury leans on the railing, looking at the floor. “My grandfather used to work in one of these. He loved people, but he didn’t  trust’em .” That gets another raised eyebrow. “It never hurts to hedge your bets and when I started getting suspicious, I started keeping track.”

“What are you trying to tell me, Director?” Bucky’s feelings of a coming disaster bleed through the bond and he gets terror in return. Concentrating, he pushes calm back. Steve’s answer is questioning. He has no way of letting Steve know that he’s not sure what’s happening, but he hopes that Steve will call Natasha.

The doors open and Bucky sees something that makes all of his magic go haywire. It swirls around him and his wings burst into the open, glowing. “You need to settle down or you’re going to attract too much attention.” He looks warningly at Bucky. “Attention we don’t want.”

Bucky takes a deep breath and looks up at the  helicarriers , three of them, and sighs. “What is this?” It’s said through clenched teeth.

“This is protection, Emissary.” He speaks louder than necessary and raises his arms up. “This is SHIELD protecting in advance.” He gives Bucky a spiel about hitting the threat before it’s a threat, freedom having a price, and Bucky points up at the ships and tells him that this isn’t freedom. They make their way back up and Bucky watches how Fury watches him. He pulls Natasha aside and tells her that he needs her. She looks over at her boss and gets a nod.

As they are leaving, Fury offers his hand to Bucky, which is strange, but the fairy takes it. When he pulls back, there’s a flash drive settled in his palm. “Let’s go.” He takes Natasha’s arm and they head to the lobby where they never make it off the elevator. 

Steve cups Bucky’s face when they blink into the sitting room and kisses him. “Everything okay?”

He hands the flash drive over to Natasha and she goes to the control panel, plugging it in. “No, it’s not.”

She looks over at the two men. “Where did he take you?”

Bucky explains where they went and what he saw. Steve looks livid at the information. “I think he was trying to tell me something, but I’m not sure.” He relays the story about Fury’s grandfather and Steve looks over at Nat.

“He was definitely telling you something. Fury doesn’t completely trust anyone and he knows that something about these ships isn’t what he’s being told. Whatever he wants us to know is on that flash drive.” Steve looks back over at Nat and she gets to work. It isn’t until she inputs the right sequence and hums a song meant to make people open up to her, does it release the information.

They start reading and the more then read, the worse it gets. They find a file, with an even more intricate code. None of them are able to open it no matter what they try. Finally, Steve goes to the control panel and pushes Natasha aside. “Strike came for me, so maybe you can’t open this because...” After inputting all the  numbers he can think that are connected to him, it opens to something called the Winter Soldier project.

After reading it, Bucky exits the house. When Steve tries to follow, Winnie holds him back. “Give him just a minute.” That’s when the whole garden bursts with green light. “Sometimes he has to let his anger out in magic. You don’t want to be around when that happens.”

Bucky comes back in like nothing happened. He pulls Steve into a hug and just holds him. “So, the plan was to take you and make you into this...thing.”

Sam has been  quiet this whole time, not sure how he can help. “Steve, you can’t go back into the city until we neutralize this threat. If they get you, we don’t know where they’re going to take you.”

Steve Rogers has never run from a fight, but for the first time he honestly has no idea what he’d do if he ran into this fight. From what they read, they would use magic on him to make him comply and then take away everything that is Steve Rogers and replace it with a mindless drone. How does he even fight that? Looking around, he sees that everyone is watching him, knowing how sitting this out isn’t part of his nature. He looks over at Bucky’s pleading eyes and knows that the has to stay here and wait. “I understand I can’t go back.” Bucky breathes a sigh of relief and kisses Steve’s cheek. “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t do some work from here.”

There are nods all around. Sam sits with them and they talk through everything they need to do. SHIELD has Hydra living in it, deep in its history, but if Hydra could be defeated once, they can be again. And this time, they go down for good.

Bucky, Sam, and Natasha return to the city to assemble the Avengers and other members they know they can trust. If they were in the file as a target for Hydra, they are a friend for this mission. They agree to stay in contact, but only on a rotating channel and only when absolutely necessary. Steve works his way through the files again to find a weakness they can exploit. Winnie watches and catalogues everything about this man. She sees his intellect, his determination, his desire to do what’s right.

“You told me about the magic that you gained as a child and through the serum.” Steve turns from the files, watching Bucky’s mother. She’s thinking something and he doesn’t know what. Nodding he waits. “Have you ever tried to tap into that magic?”

Steve’s confused because the magic is the speed, his strength, his size. “It’s not like that. The serum gave me all of this, but there isn’t any magic to tap into.”

Winnie chuckles and comes over to the super soldier. “Steven, not only is there always magic to tap into, you have even more now that you’re the mate to my son.” He shakes his head, not understanding. “Son, you’re the mate to the leader of the largest Clan in the world. You have magic at your disposal and if I’m understanding this right, these assholes don’t know that.”

Steve narrows his eyes. “Are you telling me that I could use magic? Like really use it?”

“That’s what I suspect and with that in mind, maybe we need to see if I’m right.” Steve follows her into the garden. Winnie puts out a call that she doesn’t tell Steve or Bucky about because Steve will only sit out of this fight for so long. She knows a warrior when she sees one because she raised one, so she’s got to be sure that Steve is ready when the time comes. 

What surprises her most while working with Steve is the type of magic living in him. That and the fact that his determination seems to be part of who he’s always been. He doesn’t give up and doesn’t back down, even when she encourages him to rest. He’s the best mate that Bucky could have chosen.

Bucky doesn’t understand the feelings coming through the bond. At first Steve will be frustrated, then he’ll feel elated, but soon it returns to frustration. He really wants to call or go to his mother’s, but he knows that he can’t do that. It isn’t safe to make contact. It’s been weeks and the airships are about ready to launch. Everything has to be timed down to the second for this to work. Bucky looks over the plans again.

“We have to be ready for anything. We know they’ve been searching for Steve, but we also know that this is bigger than that.” Natasha broke into the algorithm that runs the  helicarriers and found that most of the targets were the ones they’d expected:  the Avengers, political targets, but the ones that really are concerning are how many of the Barnes Clan are on the list. Oddly, Bucky isn’t on the list.

“It doesn’t make sense. You should be at the top of the list.” Sam looks at the screen and then at his friend.

Bucky shakes his head because it makes sense to him. “Not if they want me weak. Take away my Clan and you take away my power.”

Clint comes in, carrying a paper file. “I found something that’s going to be really upsetting.”

Natasha thumbs through the file and looks over at Bucky. “They kept this off the server because they wanted it to be a surprise I guess.” 

Bucky takes the file, looking through it. “So, Steve wasn’t the only drone they were going to create.” If they can weaken Bucky by taking his Clan, they can make him vulnerable enough to capture. “Alright, no one tells Steve this. We won’t be able to keep him out of the fight if we do.” There are agreements from the group, except for one: Sam.

Steve is sitting at the screen again when Sam shows up. Jumping to his feet, he goes to his new friend. “Is Bucky okay?”

Sam nods, but Steve can tell that there’s something else. “We need to sit.”

Steve and Winnie lead Sam into the kitchen where she fixes tea and the men sit at the table. “Sam, what’s going on?”

While the tea steeps, Winnie takes the seat next to Steve, grabbing his hand. “Barton found a file, not on what we got digitally or on the server that Natasha hacked. This was on paper, so they didn’t want anyone finding it.” Sam takes a deep shaky breath. “You weren’t the only one they wanted for this project. They were planning on taking out the Barnes Clan except for Bucky. He’d be weak.”

Steve just sits silently for a couple of minutes, processing what Sam is saying. Then he’s up and moving into the bedroom to get his shield. Winnie and Sam follow him. “Steven?”

Steve turns to his soon-to-be mother-in-law. “It’s not me they want. They put that file on the server for it to be found. They’ve wanted Bucky the whole time. I’m not the one in danger. He is.”

Winnie goes to him, cupping his face. “I know you’ve done a lot of amazing things in your life, Steven, but I believe this is the moment you were born for. Use what we’ve learned.”

Sam looks confused, but doesn’t say anything. “I can try to carry you back, but I don’t have the power that a fairy does.”

Steve looks over. “You don’t have to. I can get there on my own.” Steve pictures Bucky in his mind and blinks out of existence.

Sam looks over at Winnie, grinning. “You  two’ve been busy.” She winks at him. “I better go.”

“We’ve got eyes on Stark.”  Rumlow listens to his team as they track each of the targets. The Avengers and a few other SHIELD agents have been meeting up every couple of days, never in the same place, and never all at once, but one thing is clear, the fairy that Pierce wants for the project is always at these meets.

Within a few minutes, all teams report in and  Rumlow knows that something big is going down because for the first time in several weeks, all of them are meeting. Tapping communications, he knows this is their chance. “Stay in stealth mode until we know where the meet is. We’re going in.” He gets the affirmative from everyone and readies himself for this. They have his Strike Team and another forty men and women. They’ll take casualties, but by the time this strike is over, they’ll have what his boss wants. 

It’s hours later and  Rumlow can appreciate how careful all of them are being, but they all finally arrive at a property in upstate New York. The only buildings on the property are temporary structures, but there’s definitely some big constructions going on.  Rumlow has no idea what this place is, but it’s owned by Stark. Not Stark Industries, but Stark owns this land. He gives the order for his teams to set up in the trees surrounding the buildings.

“We have to wait until the ships are in the air. This won’t work until they are configuring and linking up.” Bucky nods at Maria. “Once they are in the air, we replace one of the tracking chips with our own.”

The explosion isn’t expected and when Sam appears, Bucky turns to him ready to explain. The outer wall of the building is pulled down before that can happen and they are faced with the Strike team, in full tac gear, and at least 30 other men and women. Bucky looks at the case with the chips. “Protect that case at all costs, Sam.”

The next few minutes are chaos with weapons fire and the team fighting for their lives. Then, there’s a bright silver light that engulfs the portable building. When it comes to rest on the other side of the construction, near the water, the silver light fades and in the middle of it is Steve.

Everyone freezes when they see him because he’s in full armor, compliments of the Barnes Clan, he’s got silver sparkles fading from his hairline, down his temples and disappearing under the armor. He’s carrying the shield, but in his other hand is a sword that matches Bucky’s and the biggest surprise of all, coming through the armor, like magic, are wings of silver translucent light. Tony’s face plate lifts and he stares wide-eyed at Steve. “Holy shit!”

Bucky runs to him. “Steve?” He braces himself by grabbing Steve’s biceps and staring into blue, blue eyes.

“Hello Love.” He looks at his team. “I hope this doesn’t change the way we work together, but apparently the magic used on me was fairy magic. Surprise.”

There’s some chuckling. “Lead the way, Cap.” Clint is grinning and swings himself up on top of the structure. “They’re  kinda lost and trying to figure out what happened, but that won’t last long.”

Steve start barking orders and Bucky smiles proudly at his mate. In a blink, Bucky is in his armor too and they lead the charge into the fight. Just like every other time they’ve been in a fight together, watching Steve and Bucky in battle is like watching a ballet, but this time, Steve uses everything at his disposal. 

The battle is meant to distract the team as well as capture Bucky, but it doesn’t go the way the Strike Team wants and before long, they’re all either unconscious or have their hands and feet zip-tied. Steve watches and when  Rumlow makes some sneering remark about eventually capturing Bucky and making him a slave to Hydra, Steve uses the shield to knock him halfway across the holding area. “Come after my mate again and I’ll rip your throat out.”  Rumlow’s eyes get huge at the look of murder in the Captain’s face. “Didn’t know that did you? Hydra didn’t do their homework. You mess with my  mate, I’ll burn the world to the ground and you with it.”

While the team regroups, Bucky pulls Steve aside, lightly caressing the silver down his temple. Steve’s eyes close and just lets Bucky feel the love coursing through his body. “You were beautiful before, but...”

“Your mom helped me tap into the magic in me and this is what happened.” Bucky’s hands drift to Steve’s back, running a finger lightly across the wings. 

“You’re magnificent.” Steve rests his forehead against Bucky’s temple.

“At least now I match my future husband.” There’s a whistle that brings the two men back to the mission at hand.

They leave several SHIELD agents to oversee the containment of the Hydra agents with orders to shoot to kill if they try to escape. Taking down the ships isn’t as difficult as they thought it would be. Hydra isn’t prepared for the Avengers led by Captain America with magical powers and the Emissary of the Barnes Clan. As the ships crash into the Potomac, the team stands on the shore of the river and watch as Hydra comes tumbling down. Natasha looks over at her leader and friend, holding hands with his mate. “You did good, Rogers. What now?”

Steve leans over, kissing her head. “Now, we plan a wedding and a bonding ceremony.”

Fury looks at them, incredulous. “You know there’s more Hydra out there.”

Bucky nods. “We know, but we’re getting married first.”

The wedding is a quiet affair at the Tower. They exchange rings and they allow pictures to be taken and released, but are careful which ones they choose. The bonding ceremony is much more complex, so it takes more time to put together. Winnie has been planning every detail since she met Steve and pulled in more hands to help when Steve came into his powers. Some of the intricacies could be removed because Steve was human, but once he embraced his power and learned to use the magic gifted to him as a child and by the serum, he became more. 

Steve’s in the garden at Winnie’s with Sam, who is going over the notes given to him by Winnie. “Try again and this time don’t get naked.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You act like I wanted to appear naked in front of you. Trust me, that was not my idea.”

Sam waves him off. “Just do it again and remember, you need to think of the colors that you think define your family.”

Just before Steve does it again, a jet lands in the field and he sees the team coming down the ramp. “What’s everyone doing here? Is there a mission?”

Natasha comes over, hugging him. “No mission, but Winnie said you were having trouble with this part.”

“I guess I’m just not sure what this means.” Steve tried to understand how Sam explained it, but he’s sure that the other man just wanted to confuse him more.

Clint comes over, being  a wood nymph, he understands these things better than anyone else. “It’s really simple.” He  mock glares over at Sam, who just grins. Clint looks back at his leader. “When you come to Bucky in the bonding ceremony, you have to come to him as a warrior. It’s your way of showing everyone that you and he are equals. When you transition into the robes, it’s to show what family you belong to and how you’re offering your family to him.” Steve squints at that last part. “Think of it this way, it’s like saying this is my family and today I’m joining us all together.”

Steve looks over at Sam. “You made the explanation difficult on purpose.”

Sam bellows with laughter and heads inside. “Yep, I did.”

“You’re an asshole, Sam!” Sam just waves over his shoulder.

Tony and Pepper shake their heads and looks back at Steve. “Let’s try it and see.” Pepper comes over, putting her hand over his heart. “Close your eyes.” Steve does. “Now, think about who you consider family and what colors you associate with them.” Steve gives a minute nod. “Okay, now, show us your armor.”

The silver light comes back and Steve stand in front of him in the silver armor. “Should my wings be out?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Not yet.”

Thor comes over, admiring the armor again, like he did the day they fought Hydra. “It is spectacular.”

Pepper steps back in. “Okay, close your eyes.” Steve does again. “Now, think of your family and those colors we talked about. Let the armor fade and robes take their place with those colors.” They all think that Steve will manifest robes in colors he associates with his mother, maybe the Howling Commandos too, but they aren’t expecting what happens.

Down the side of the robes, from under his arm to the ground where the robes end, are two white panels that Pepper is sure are for Sarah Rogers, but the front and the back of the robes are a patchwork of colors from deep blue, to red, to purple, to gold, to orange and multitudes of others. Natasha steps back and thinks she knows what it means, but doesn’t want to assume. “Steve, who are all these colors for?”

He looks up, meeting their eyes. “For everyone I thought of as family: my ma, the  Howlies , and you guys.” It’s not just touching, but a great honor to be included in the robes. Each of them feels how special this moment is.

The day of the bonding ceremony, Winnie is beside herself with preparations. Steve stays at a cottage not far from hers and Bucky is sequestered with his mother. He hasn’t mentioned to anyone because it’s incredibly personal, that he and Bucky decided that they had waited this long, so they could wait a little longer to actually enter into a physical relationship. Even after their small wedding, they only slept in their bed. This bonding is much more meaningful, so they decided to wait.

The ceremony isn’t until sunset, so he has the day to think and question and generally work himself up into nerves. He can feel Bucky is in a similar state and pushes as much love through the bond as he can. He gets it back tenfold. The team finally shows up just before noon with food and draw Steve out of the cottage and into the field across the garden. Pepper spreads out a huge feast and Steve loses himself in their laughter and teasing.

Pepper and Natasha set up the bath for him and there’s tradition that goes into that as well. Special oils and once he’s relaxed in the water, Natasha sings. It brings a peace to the group that settles over them like a blanket. Steve leans back in the water and knows this is what family is supposed to feel like. He’s sure that’s what the words, that he doesn’t understand, mean that are coming out of Natasha’s song.

Once out of the bath, Steve lets Natasha style his hair and he conditions his beard making sure everything is in place. Once he blinks the armor on, Pepper comes in with a crown of flowers. Steve looks suspiciously at her. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re bonding to the head of the Barnes Clan, you had to know there would be a crown.”

“For him, sure, but not for me.” Natasha shakes her head and Pepper rolls her eyes.

“Steve, you’re going to be the mate of the head of the Barnes Clan, what exactly did you think that would mean?” He stands, puzzled at Nat’s words.

“Oh hell, he really is  royal, isn’t he?” Both women laugh, delighted.

“Yes, Steve, he is royal and you’re bonding to him, so guess what that means.” He looks down at his feet, encased in metal.

“I’m going to be too?” Nat gives him a ‘duh’ expression. “What does that make me?”

“In simple terms, it makes you the Emissary’s Consort.” Steve nods and takes a deep breath. “Now remember, when you get to him, you have to lay down your sword.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

The field next to Winnie’s cottage is lit with torches all around. Many more beings than Steve expected are there when he arrives with his family. The crowd splits and Steve  makes his way to Bucky with his family behind him. There are whispers as they make their way to the Emissary and his mother. When Steve reaches him, he goes down on one knee and places his sword and shield at Bucky’s feet. “I offer you my sword and my life.”

Looking up, Steve sees the crown of flowers on Bucky’s head and around it dances green magic. “I accept your sword to my service and your life bound to my own.”

He offers his hand and Steve rises. They stand facing each other, both sets of armor flashing with the reflection of the fires. Winnie nods and both of them shift into their robes. Bucky sees Steve’s, looking like a stained-glass window of colors and smiles, pleased. “My son, Leader of the Barnes Clan, comes here today to take Steven Rogers, of the Avengers Clan, as his bonded. We have been  witness to the special circumstances of their early bonding and find goodness and strength within this joining.”

There is a cord that Winnie weaves intricately around their hands, accompanied by words about devotion, affection, love, and joy. Steve repeats the words that he learned weeks ago about never drawing his sword against anyone within the Clan. He promises to devote his whole heart to Bucky and to respect the bond they created all those months ago. It took less than five minutes for Steve to memorize the words.

Winnie frowns at her son, but nods. Steve looks at Bucky confused. All he gets is a smile before Bucky starts to talk, but they aren’t the words that Steve expected to hear, they aren’t the ones that he knows are supposed to follow his. “Steve, my mother wishes me to say the traditional words and the Clan expects to hear them, but before that, I wanted to tell you this. We go through this ceremony tonight because it’s tradition and expected, but I want you to know that I’m doing this because I am yours and you are mine, like I believe it was always meant to be.” Clearing his throat, Steve watches him switch back into Clan Leader. “You offer your sword to me in service and your heart to me to do with what I will. I accept your service to the Clan and cherish the heart you give to me today.”

The cord around their hands starts to glow, causing Bucky and Steve to glow. Their wings spring into existence and their combine magic surrounds them. Winnie smiles brightly. “ Bondings are good for the Clan, today’s especially, since our leader takes a worthy consort. Rejoice all in what we have witnessed.”

Bucky leans in, kissing Steve gently. Magic still swirls and continues for several extra minutes. “You are my only, my everything. We are husbands, we are bonded mates, we are one.”

Steve blushes, pulling Bucky into a hug and holding on. “You are my only, my everything. We will always be one.”

There’s feasting into the night and a cake that isn’t tradition, but they had forgone the cake after their quicky wedding a few weeks before. Steve is introduced to so many of Bucky’s clan that even with his memory, he’ll never remember them all. They dance and laugh, but Steve finally gets enough of everything and goes to find his husband/mate. Natasha is laughing as he finds them talking about later mission. “Uh oh, Emissary Barnes, I believe your new mate is on his own mission.”

“Ha  Ha , Nat.” Steve looks at Bucky, slipping into his space and having Bucky wrap his arm about the blonde’s waist. “When is it appropriate to leave?”

Bucky nuzzles into Steve’s neck. “We can leave any time. The rest of them will celebrate into the night, but we aren’t  obligated to stay.”

Steve nods. “Good, let’s go.” In a blink, they’re gone and end up in the cottage that Steve was put in the night before. Turning to face Bucky, Steve cups his face, leaning in and kissing him the way he’s been wanting all day. “All damned day I’ve wanted to do that.”

Bucky smirks. “Really? Because all day I’ve been wanting to get you out of those robes.” It’s only through sheer dumb luck that their robes come off and nothing gets ripped. They fall into the bed together and Steve completely surrenders himself to his husband/mate.

Steve lets out a sound that can only be described as something between and groan and a giggle, looking down at Bucky. His husband, waves of brown hair splayed across the pillows, grins up at him. “This has been a long time coming, Steve. It’s taken every bit of self-control to not drag you to bed before now.”

Steve leans in, rubbing their noses together then giving Bucky a lingering kiss. “It wasn’t easy for me either, but I knew tonight was going to be special and I wanted us to have this.”

“You really are a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” Steve just hums into another kiss. He can feel Bucky’s arousal and knows his is evident too. “Show them to me, Steve. I want to see them.”

Wings burst from Steve’s back, filling the room with silver magic. “Now you.” Bucky’s wings spread out behind him, then pull forward, reaching for Steve. Green and Silver magic swirls around the room, ebbing and flowing with their movements and emotions. 

Sitting up, Bucky moves to prop himself against the headboard, moving Steve with him. “I’m going to take you now, Steve. The first time has to...”

Steve’s hand cups over Bucky’s mouth, stopping his words. “I’d be disappointed if you wanted to do this any other way.” Bucky gives him a smirk. Weaving magic in between them, Steve’s prep takes no time and very little thought. Straddling Bucky’s lap, Steve takes him in, head thrown back, eyes tightly shut and mouth slightly open. His silver wings flutter from the sensation and Bucky watches consumed with love for this man.

When Steve is fully seated, Bucky lets himself feel and it’s all encompassing. Steve looks down at him, leaning in, sealing their lips together. Lifting himself up, the super soldier slides back down and Bucky moans. “I love you so.” His arms slip around Steve, holding him close.

Bucky pushes Steve onto his back, fire and fury taking hold. Steve grins up at him, but it fades into a deep guttural groan when Bucky pulls almost all the way out and slams home again. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Magic fills the room, billowing out into the garden then shooting into the sky, lighting everything around the cottage. Those still celebrating, ring out in loud, boisterous cheers when the green magic and silver magic light up the night sky. 

Steve didn’t believe in magic when his mother told him about it so long ago. His new life has taught him one very important lesson. Never doubt Sarah Rogers.


End file.
